


Lil Touch

by MotherOfWolves



Series: A Story of Spiders and Ice Dragons [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, All Characters Are Over 20 Years Of Age, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lemon, Long-Term Relationship(s), Lubrication is used liberally, M/M, Rare Pairings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfWolves/pseuds/MotherOfWolves
Summary: Kuai and Takeda have sex for the first time. Kuai worries that he might have been too rough,not that he actually was.





	Lil Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Lil Touch by Oh!GG.  
> This fic contains both an age gap and explicit sex scenes. If this makes you uncomfortable,this is not the fic for you. Both characters are well over 18. Like,way way over 18.

Both men were in Kuai's room in the Lin Kuei Temple. Takeda was sitting on the bed,shoes off and quietly staring at the floor.  
  
"Are you sure you wish to do this,Takeda?" Kuai asked softly.  
  
"Yes. I've.....wanted this for a while...." Takeda replied,blushing.  
  
Kuai smirked as he gently lifted Takeda's chin with his index finger. "I promise I'll be gentle with you,Chujin,"he growled playfully.  
  
Takeda purred softly and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. After he slithered out of his skin-tight tactical gear and underwear. After throwing it in a corner,he positioned himself face down on the bed and waited for Kuai.  
  
The younger ninja felt the mattress shift slightly behind him as Kuai settled down on his knees behind him. Long,cool fingers gently traced down Takeda's back,making him shiver. Kuai's large,callused hands moved down to the Shirai Ryu's firm,meaty ass and squeezed,eliciting a soft moan. The cryomancer smirked and gently kneaded the meaty globes under his hands until the ninja's hips bucked sharply against them. One hand moved forward and gently palmed Takeda's crotch,and then fingered the Shirai Ryu's hardening shaft.  
  
"That desperate for me,xiǎo xiēzi?" Kuai purred.  
  
Takeda whined and pressed his ass against Kuai's crotch,which made the older man's dick harden with pleasure. Kuai lubricated his fingers and gently inserted one gently into Takeda's puckered hole.  
  
There was a sharp gasp followed by a drawn out moan as the older man gently probed Takeda's prostrate intermittently with his fingertips. This continued until Takeda was near orgasm,and was repeated until Kuai had 3 fingers in his boyfriend's hole. One large hand maintained a firm grip on Takeda's muscled thighs.  
  
"Ready, Takeda?" Kuai growled.  
  
"Please....."Takeda groaned.  
  
Kuai inserted his engorged member into Takeda's slightly gaping hole,making the young man sigh with relief as Kuai filled him. Takeda shoved his ass into Kuai's crotch again,trying to get as much of the older man's thick penis into him as possible.  Kuai began thrusting his hips gently,making Takeda cry out whenever a pleasurable spot was hit. Kuai had one hand tangled in Takeda's hair,while the other fondled the younger man's balls gently. Takeda whimpered softly as Kuai thrusted into him.  
  
"You're taking me so well,wo de ai." Kuai hissed sharply as he neared orgasm. "So good,taking this much of me into you. Giving yourself to me like this."  
  
Kuai continued praising Takeda as he edged his partner,refusing to let him cum. The sexual tension was palpable,with Takeda trying to move in time with the older man's thrusts.  Kuai kept going until he came,thick cum coating the younger man's rectum. Takeda finally came a few minutes after with some help from Kuai's fingers stroking his cock,spraying thick ribbons of cum onto the towel they'd placed on the bed earlier. Kuai gently pulled out and lay down near Takeda,who rolled over and pushed the soiled towel onto the floor.  
  
Takeda snuggled against Kuai's chest.  "Why did you tease me so much?"he asked.  
  
"I don't know....it was an unconscious decision on my part." Kuai said.  
  
"I liked it,though. You're....better than I imagined you'd be." Takeda murmured softly.  
  
Takeda felt a sudden pair of cool lips against his. The kiss was gentle,with Kuai's beard gently rubbing against Takeda's smooth skin. A cold tongue began probing the younger man's mouth,making him moan softly. Takeda's tongue automatically began rubbing against it,turning the chaste kiss into a more sloppy, open-mouthed French kiss. Kuai didn't seem to want to stop,until Takeda gently pulled away.  
  
"Let's get some sleep,"he announced.  
  
Kuai smiled and pulled Takeda close. They dozed off in each other's arms.

  
*   * *

 

Kuai woke up to Takeda mumbling into his chest in Thai. He ran his fingers through the younger man’s soft black hair as he felt warm fingers digging into his back. Takeda let out a soft sigh and nuzzled close,as though he was trying to lose himself in Kuai’s chest hair. Kuai tried to get up,but Takeda clung harder,refusing to let go. Kuai gently pried the younger man’s fingers off and heard a soft whimper followed by a displeased noise. Kuai kissed Takeda’s forehead gently as he went to get ready for the day.When he came back,Takeda was awake and blinking sleepily at him. He looked at the Grandmaster with a slight smile on his sharp features.

 

“You enjoyed last night?” Kuai asked.

 

“Yes,and I don’t regret sleeping with you. It was better than my other experiences,”he replied.

 

Kuai let out a soft grunt and sat down near Takeda on the bed. He slipped an arm around Takeda’s shoulder and rested his head against the younger man’s. Takeda hummed softly and closed his eyes.

 

“Takeda,some of our first experiences don’t go as we expect them to,”Kuai said softly. “It’s no one’s fault that it wasn’t pleasurable for you.”

 

Takeda quietly rested his head on Kuai’s shoulder. “I can’t help feeling like it shouldn’t have happened at all,”he mumbled.

 

“Do not dwell on it for too long,”Kuai murmured gently. “It will not do you any good.”

 

“I feel like I belong to you,in a way,” Takeda announced.

 

Kuai felt his heart skip a beat at this. He could feel the lazy ebb of blood pulsating downwards towards his crotch as his more dominant side began to awaken. He’d never felt this way for anyone.

 

“Your words affect me more than you think,”Kuai growled softly. “I….I wish to be the more dominant one. In fact, I would strongly prefer it.”

 

“I want you to,”Takeda responded. “You have no idea how much I need that.”

 

Kuai finally got off the bed and went to handle his work for the day,while Takeda returned to the Shirai Ryu compound. _I’m happy we finally had sex last night,_ Takeda thought as he walked to the portal. _Wasn’t expecting the sting,though. I hope I’m not walking funny._

 

*   * *

Takeda had curled up in bed in his quarters after a long day of training when his phone beeped,alerting him to a message. _Please tell me it’s Kuai,_ he thought.

 

_SubZero: /Did you enjoy last night?/_

 

_TakeedaBanana: /Yeah,it was awesome!/_

 

_SubZero: /I worried that I might be….too large for you to handle./_

 

_TakeedaBanana: /Kuai…..you’re well endowed,but it didn’t hurt./_

 

_SubZero: /You’re sure?/_

 

_TakeedaBanana: /Very. I want to try again soon. Having sex,I mean./_

 

_SubZero: /We shall meet again when both of us can get a few days off. I will speak to Master Hasashi./_

 

Takeda put his phone down and smiled. He fell asleep thinking of Kuai and how much he’d enjoy their next meet-up.

 

_fi_ _n_


End file.
